Unexpected Circumstances
by Rokigo
Summary: The story begins after the "Blush" episode. There's no Rufus at the moment and this is a Rongo fanfic. Harsh reviews are welcome and hopefully I might actually make a story longer than 2 chapters.


**Disclaimer Disney doesn't know that I exist and by rule of elimination I own nothing from the KP universe.**

Chapter 1

Ron was relaxing playing video games in the living room, after a long day of school and going to the Amazon to find the Orchid, before he was rudely interrupted by his communicator, which was gifted from Wade.

"Ron," Wade started "Shego was seen in Lowerton by a Global Justice agent and they asked us to help."

"Really?" Ron felt his spirit sink a little as he was prepared for a little R&R "I was meditating"

"Yea right" Wade said knowingly "I see you're struggling with beating Ragaroth the destructor which we all know is the main boss of that level" he added raising his eyebrow.

"I... don't know... what... you're talking about" Ron said trying to feign ignorance while wheezing and sweating profusely from his forehead.

"Ron I hack into military satellites, servers, camera feeds and military spy vehicles" Wade looked at Ron with a wicked smile "consoles are a breeze and the boss doesn't have armour on this neck and head area" noting Ron's confusion he added "so he's weak to attacks from above, duh"

Ron knowing that he can't argue with that, he decided to change the subject "what about Kim?"

"Kim has already made plans for tonight, so it's only you tonight"

"What?" Ron exclaimed

"Don't worry Ron I estimate that it's already too late to find Shego as she might already be out of state" Wade reassured "so it's basically a formality to show that they are doing their jobs"

Ron sat for a moment and asked "but why me?"

"Team Possible needs to represent!" Wade said in a jock tone of voice "and Kim already made plans so…" he added trailing off

"…I drew the short straw" Ron finished the thought dejectedly already looking for his mission gear.

* * *

Lowerton was, at its peak, the richest and liveliest area in America but after the unions took over and the subsequent rise in protests, it became one of the poorest and most crime riddled area in the world.

To say Ron was on edge is an understatement, he used his mystical monkey power, which he acquired in his battle with Monkey Fist, to be aware if someone is about to jump out of the shadows at him or if someone is trying to follow him.

" _What can Shego possibly want in this dump?"_ Ron thought _"There can't possibly be something that she wants to steal right?"_

Ron, realizing that he forgot to ask Wade what Shego was after, whipped out his communicator and pressed a dedicated call button just too call Wade

"Find anything yet, Ron?" the puffy face of Wade popped up on screen.

"No, nothing yet" Ron answered "but I have to ask" he paused to collect his thoughts "is there anything in Lowerton that Shego was or will be interested in stealing tonight?"

"I don't know" Wade turned one of his screens towards himself and pulled up a keyboard "I'll see what I can find" "I'm sending you a ride to take you home"

To Ron it sounded like a gift from the gods. After many hours of patrolling Ron couldn't even get the energy to look excited but gave a sigh of relief instead.

"Thanks Wade" Ron thanked "keep us updated on anything you find"

Ron ended the call and looked at the time, which was displayed on the communicator and saw that it was 3 in the morning.

"Damn it's late" Ron stated "I wonder who Wade sent to pick me up?"

A moment later a bike stopped in front of the exhausted sidekick, the driver was wearing a green and black helmet and was wearing a green and black sports suit.

Unbeknown by Wade and Ron was that Shego had intercepted the message that Wade sent to Global Justice. Her plan was to lead Kim into a trap but was disappointed that only Ron showed up.

" _How dare she only send the buffoon?"_ She thought to herself _"I'm going to force him to take me to Kim's so I can give her a rude awakening!"_

Shego was still upset that Kim made her stink after she kicked the Embarrassment Ninjas into her while holding a can of body odor spray.

"Hello, buffoon" She started and grabbed Ron by the arm and threw him on her bike "You're going to take me to Kimmy and I won't hurt you"

Ron wrapped his arms around Shego's middle when she started to pull away. He didn't know what to think besides that his house is close to Kim's and that they can fight while he can go to sleep and didn't really care about what happened.

He placed his head on her back and sleepily gave her directions to Kim's home.

* * *

Something was off when they arrived. He knew that Kim's parents took the twins to Uncle Slim's but why was there a car in the driveway?

He squinted to look at the license plate number and saw 'JOSHNR1' and realized that it was Josh Mankey's personalized number plate.

He knew that they were on a date but thought it ended at 11 o'clock?

"Oh my it looks like our little princes has found a prince" Shego was trying to rub it in, knowing that Ron must be hurting.

Ron sat upright on the bike and whipped his saliva off of her shoulder, almost making Shego hurl chunks in her helmet.

It wasn't the fact that he drooled on her but what grossed her out the most was the sound it made and the quantity of saliva.

A now grinning, knowing he got Shego back for her comment, Ron decided to climb up to Kim's window and see what's happening. Nothing in the world could prepare him for what he saw.

Shego was following Ron but was awestruck at the grace that he climbed up to the window and what impressed her the most was that he did it stealthily.

She struggled to keep up and was about to compliment him until she saw where he was looking.

"Well Shego, maybe if you lucky you won't have to fight Kim for the next 18 years" he whispered

"If he can get it deep enough to actually do the job"

"Yea, it looks like he's doing really small thrusts"

"He looks like a rabbit going at it"

"As a woman do you think she's enjoying it or faking to be nice?"

"Oh, she's definitely faking"

"He's slowing down"

"Think he's tired?"

"Maybe he fini..." Josh's thrusting became erratic again "nope just needed a breather"

Ron started to snicker at the absurdity of it all, watching his best friend since preschool get worked by the school pretty boy with her archenemy, and decided to retreat back to the front of the house with Shego just behind barely containing their laughter him.

"Well, if I thought I was tired before" Ron started going in the direction of his house "I'm exhausted now" looking at Shego he decided why not.

"My parents just recently went on a cruise for the next couple of week's maybe months" Ron saw Shego tense a bit and realized how it sounded "it's not what you're thinking, if you want to stay the night you're more than welcome"

Shego raised an eyebrow at that "won't anybody come looking for you like I don't know Kim?"

"What? Don't you think that Kim won't be able to walk after a working like that?" Ron said sarcastically "but don't worry Wade should cover for me if anybody were to ask"

His eye's nearly shot out of his as he realized that Wade must have been worried that his ride didn't find him.

"Ron where are you" Wade exclaimed frantically "Will Du couldn't find you and we became worried"

A shiver ran down his spine as he knew he dodged a bullet there.

Looking at Shego he decided not to give her in "I'm sorry for making you all worry so much but a friend picked me up and I thought you were the one who sent him" Ron answered sheepishly.

"Okay" Wade breathed a sigh of relief then asked "Who picked you up?"

This question made Shego to walk closer to the conversation as she was wondering if Ron was going to give her up. She thought that it was a nice thing to do seeing as she's a wanted criminal.

"Felix was in the area and saw me standing on the street corner and decided to pick me up" Ron said without hesitation "I'm currently walking from Kim's because I wanted to make sure everything's fine and they are" "Oh and please keep me updated on anything Shego"

"Okay Ron that's glad to hear, I'm just glad you're safe" he then added "otherwise Kim would kill me!" he laughed it off.

"Thanks Wade I'm going to sleep late tomorrow mind keeping people away for me please as I'm really tired tonight" Ron pleaded

"Sure thing Ron" Wade said signing off

Shego stood there amazed that the innocent buffoon actually lied to a friend for her.

"Well Shego you coming?" he started to walk to the 3rd house just to the right from the Possibles "It's late you're tired and I'm not going to let you drive anywhere after such a long day"

"My are we getting brave" She stated liking this Ron somewhat

"No, I'm just tired and I'm saying what I'm thinking" Ron reached the front door and opened it for Shego to enter first

"Oh no, how do I know it's not a trap?" Shego asked warily "Give me a reason to trust you"

"We have hot water" Ron said with no hesitation "I think that alone is better than any lair you're currently staying at?"

With that Shego barged in and asked "where?"

"Down the hall first room to the left and you can use any Room you'd like upstairs" stated already going towards the stairs towards his room "it's about 5 in the morning so… uhm…a yea good morning?"

When Ron reached his room he face planted into his pillows and was fast asleep. He didn't wake up until Sunday morning.

 **AN: Sorry for being gone for so long Real life happened and I was busy. I also want to add that my previous story is currently dead and wont be resurrected. I have a reason for that though because I didn't have a clue as to where the story was supposed to go and I just lost inspiration. Hopefully it wont happen here also I might add more Shego POV moments. As you have noticed is that I also didn't write Rufus in the story, well that's because I didn't know what to do with him so I decided to leave him out so basically this universe Rufus didn't happen or maybe I might add him in the future if I can find a way to add him.**


End file.
